Sweet Flesh
by siranoxglitch
Summary: Charles agrees to carrying out Erik's fetish. Warning: Weight gain, feederism, pudge love, angst, and possible fluff. If you don't like to read this stuff, then don't do it. c:
1. Chapter 1

It was getting so chilly that faint traces of Charles' breath could be seen in the atmosphere as he prepared to lay down. To finally conclude a long and tedious night of tending to the needs of the young mutant pupils even more than before, the young professor desired nothing more than to relax.

Fortunately for him, Erik accompanied him tonight. They both knew that it wasn't often that Erik could climb into Charles' bed and perhaps have an intimate night together. It just didn't happen enough with all the day-to-day tasks to accomplish, and the prying eyes from outside.

The metalbender was feeling extraordinarily keen on pleasing Charles tonight. Something about the night itself. Or just the way Charles was especially turning him on even more than usual these last few days; he couldn't tell.

So why was he standing still far away from the broad bed, with his white button down partially undone?

"Charles... What are you waiting for?" he moaned, snuggling tighter under the sheets with the left side of the bed painfully bare.

Charles turned around and smiled. "Oh, Erik." He softly made his way over to his side of the bed. "It's my pleasure to get my mind into this..."

He gingerly sat down on the soft surface, a hand running through his coffee colored hair, scouring for the right words.

The pause took too long. Something was clearly troubling him.

"And...?" Erik groaned, lifting himself up.

Charles took a breath and tore his gaze away from Erik and down to the wooden floor.

Erik inched closer to him.

The Telepath looked back, this time with a regretful look on his face. "I... not tonight. I'm sorry, dear, but I've changed my mind. I love our time together, but I'm afraid it can't be tonight."

The words felt like a slap in the face that had more of an impact on the giver than it did on the receiver. Charles looked so distraught with his hair suddenly in a bunch that Erik could merely stare, not sure how much anger or confusion to display.

"We've been waiting for this chance tonight for about two weeks now. Why... what made you change your mind?"

Looking somewhat pushed, Charles turned away, scouring for the right words, and continued. "It's not you, dear. It's nothing personal, though it may seem like it, Erik, it is not."

He let out a chuckle in an attempt to be reassuring and continued, which only seemed to worsen the situation.

"I just can't be intimate anymore." With a more reluctant tone, his calm voice turned unnaturally rapid.

"It's recently caught my attention that... Well... look at you. Look at me. I'm not fit for a body like yours now. Not like before... I don't think I ever was, come to think of it. You've always been built and fit, and I've been slim too, until..." he placed his hand over his bare thigh, expecting Erik to understand.

Their thoughts met no common road.

"If this is some sort of before-sex ritual, it's working," Erik said, slightly amused.

"No, dear, I'm serious." Charles' eyes helplessly latched onto his lover's. Erik smirked, unconvinced of these imaginary insecurities.

It wasn't likely of Charles to worry about how his body appeared. No, he was never as fit as the metalbender, but he never cared. Part of the many things in Charles that caught Erik's heart was his constant confidence, similar to a radiant orb of light brightening up the room wherever he went. Even when appearing rugged on very slight occasion, such as in the mornings or rushing back and forth inbetween lessons, he never failed to be handsome and even boyishly adorable. Nothing could make Charles unworthy of physical devotion, and he himself didn't lack that confidence; at least, if he did, it wouldn't make sense that would be able to go out there and accomplish so much. Even a generous amount of overconfidence in him wasn't easy to deny (which sparked a lot of fights on some dreaded occasions).

"Let me rephrase," Charles explained using his hands. A sort of mental pounding touched his mind that could have only come from Erik, making it harder for the Englishman to speak to further his point. "You see how built you are, spending hour after hour in the gym... On the other hand, I have the body of a professor, and I will live my life as one, sitting down and letting my mind pull my load. I've always been academic. I'm afraid I've never had much of a fit lifestyle," Charles paused.

"I've let myself go a little. Look at this," he finally blurted out, undoing his shirt and displaying his stomach hesitantly. It was somewhat softer; it had slightly grown over the many months that Erik had known him. The change was difficult to notice at all, much less under the professional layers of clothing he usually wore.

Even if it had grown, Erik couldn't notice after seeing him so often.

"Charles, what are you taking about. Nothing has changed."

Charles' face lit up. "Erik..." he smiled uncertainly. "I hope you're not just saying that to ease me... I have put on weight, you know."

_Maybe. According to the scale, if anything. But I have no problem with it._

It suddenly became alarmingly clear to Erik as he felt that way; Charles knew. He could... Of course he could read what Erik was actually feeling.

No.

"No. Get out of my mind," Erik snapped, and Charles bolted up in shock. "Goodness, Charles, allow some privacy!" He shook his head, frantically trying to reorder his thoughts.

Charles exited Erik's mind with a feeling of uncertainty. Tension was usually a sign for him to read it.

A hot sort of hoarfrost started creeping into his veins, and Erik resisted the urge to scratch them profusely. This negative feeling threateningly clutched the heart that his lover was doing so well to heal; It's time. Time for Charles to know. Now or never.

If he didn't already. Now, out of all times, it was especially difficult to tell.

It was a surprise that Charles hadn't known about this secret beforehand, but if he had, would this conversation have taken place in the beginning?

He quickly carried with necessary words on to cover the frustration, if there was any hope.

_And if Charles doesn't like it, you're on your own again. He doesn't deserve a lustful maniac like you._

"Charles, I find you to be extremely handsome. You should never question it like that to me. What's going on?"

That smile from his partner now could only mean one thing, and Erik hated him for it... More than anything else, he hated himself.

"Nothing, my dear. Calm your mind."

Erik shivered.

"I simply felt as though maybe I should lose some weight," he placidly continued, nestling under the light bedsheets, seeming to shed all insecurities at once. "I've put on some, and I feel as though you deserve a partner with a trimmer body than mine, so I shall fix it."

That wasn't it...

Whether he was aware of Erik's secret or not, this topic was just out of love for Erik. His eyes worriedly locked with his lover's again as he lay there.

It would be better to have a suspiciously informed partner than a worried one.

Erik smiled but it faded away as he slowly shook his head and blindly felt around for the hazardous words. "My love... If you really wanted to please me, you wouldn't do that."

Charles blushed and smiled, now completely burrowed into the bed. _Oh, I know,_ he mentally remarked... A tad louder than he should have.

Tell him.

"I-I love you exactly the way you are. It's nonsense that you're not good enough for me if your body has changed. It's perfect; it hasn't changed at all in a negative, undesirable way. Charles, I wish you knew how much I love you..."

Charles' pale hand rested on top of Erik's. "I love you too, my dear," he smiled sweetly, a red sensation creeping up his pale face.

If he were correct, and if only he knew, the metalbender could sense that Charles treasured him just as much, if not more. No one knew how much Erik needed it all the time. And if it were to leave, his world would be gone, just like that.

That was not the worry at this moment, but later. Only now it gave him a feeling sick to his stomach.

Erik was shaking, but now he couldn't stop. Nothing could stop him.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Charles added.

"Yes, yes. I can't hide this from you any longer," he breathed. "I've been wanting to tell you..."

Charles clutched his hand firmer. Erik finally looked at him.

"I love you," Erik murmured. "I love your body. Even right now you are too thin for how I want you to be, and seeing you worry like this is bothersome. I love to see a healthier man, you know that, Charles. I love you to eat well, enjoy food and be happy, and I promise you you will remain beautiful as always. You don't need to lose a pound." he breathed. "...I think you should know that I like a bit of extra weight on a lover. I never told you this, but your appetite has been a turn-on from day one. I love to see you eat." It all came pouring out of Erik's mouth as he went on. "I only wish you gained more weight. The lack of tissue on your body is the only thing you should worry to me for. I love to see you love your body. I would love it if you gained some extra meat on yourself, and never worried about it."

Done. That was enough. Now to face the damage of...

Charles leaned forward and threw his lips onto Erik's mouth. A sweet, tender kiss. Erik's face was taken over by the young man's red lips and clean breath, while his round tongue distractingly filled the inside of his mouth... What in the world...?

After passionately fondling Erik's tongue with his own, Charles pulled back.

"That was beautiful, Erik," he smiled. Erik could have sworn he saw his eyes water just a little bit.

"You know, if I follow my appetite, stop exercising at all, of course my weight will increase... I've known that for an even amount of time. " He actually chuckled. "It's already begun. I feared, night after night after seeing your well built body, that you wouldn't accept me anymore. I never looked that far into your mind to find... That you'd love it so much." He breathed deeply, snuggled closer to Erik, and leaned his head on his shoulder. Erik placed his hand in his lover's dark hair instead of on his ever so slightly round abdomen or thighs, as temptation heckled him to. "I'll gain weight for you."

Erik couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

"What?"

"I'll gain some weight for you. As much as you'd like. I've been wanting to fulfill what you want, just as you make me happy. I'll weigh anything you want as long as you love me. We can decide on something, right, dear?" He gave the German a soft kiss on his jaw.

Erik shook his head in disbelief. Fighting the urge to bolt up. To make Charles scream from pleasure, at that second, on the very spot.

Instead, to compose himself, his vision blurred and a single drop unexpectedly pushed out of his own eye.

"Y-you'd do that for me?" he stuttered quietly.

"Of course," Charles said. "Maybe we can even start tonight." He wrapped his arms over Erik, laying on his side. He whispered in his ear.

"There's something that I never necessarily said to you. I've loved the idea of being adored despite any body shape. I never like to say no to food. I have a large appetite and frankly, I don't mind the idea of getting fatter as long as you always love me. I think I'll enjoy it just as you do."

"Indeed," Erik sighed, searching underneath the covers and allowing his hand to meet his lover's leg. As expected, no objections.

Erik was a chubby chaser. Charles, his target.

Something this good can't last, Erik darkly consoled himself. So don't expect him to get...

"I want it to last," Charles happily placed his input to complete the sentence.

_You're mine. All mine._

"So where do we begin?" A wicked grin crept across Erik's face.

"It won't matter to me," he replied, looking at the door.

Erik paused for a moment, and then an idea flickered to his mind. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, dear." The slightly slim Telepath gave an anticipated smile in response, propping his arms underneath the pillow.

Moments later, the taller man returned with a box of cookies, silently sat above the resting figure of his friend and opened it up. Their eyes met as Erik took one out and placed it in Charles' mouth. He chewed and swallowed noiselessly, staring intently at the handsome man above him.

The entire box was consumed in a matter of minutes, while no one spoke. Erik licked the excess coating from Charles' lips as he lay a hand on his tummy. Both their hands fought for a place on the small, round terrain, soon to get bigger and rounder. Enough for both of them to fondle for days to come.

In the following hour, Charles couldn't remember a time he had been kissed or touched more seductively in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Something woke Erik early in the morning, earlier than Charles. Emotions buzzed through his head; excitement, both negative and positive.

The physical touch of cool morning urged him to stir as well, and it got easier to stay awake despite the cold. Yet what bothered him the most were the thoughts making it harder and harder for him to rest peacefully.

He moved his cold hand to his lover's cloaked back, rather than underneath the soft blankets.

The Telepath lay there, breathing softly, probably enjoying a deeper sleep than any other night he got as of recently.

Desires tugged at Erik's impulses, while his mind swarmed with doubts.

The night before... it was too good to be true; it couldn't have actually happened. It was so unlikely of reality. And his heart, taking a plethora of leaps, higher and lower, sank further and further in unfulfillment.

The empty box on the bedstand closest to his lover caught his eye.

That happened.

Yes, but that was only physical evidence.

The presence of the empty box, however, gave him the permission to let curiosity get the better of him. The Metalbender raised himself as quietly as he could to peer at what he could over Charles' warmly nestled body and look and…. see if anything had grown. A wild thought, knowing that it was only a few hours since he had eaten all those cookies.

Then again, to notice Charles' body, he would have to lift the blankets. That wouldn't be such a good idea, knowing that a rush of cold could probably wake him. That is, if his partner's pulsing thoughts were not already permeating his dreams, turning them into nauseating nightmares.

Erik paused for a moment, then, defeated, sank back under the covers, wide awake in the dawn-flooded room. And this feeling… just like the beginning of last night.

Even if Charles had put on weight since the night before, there was no way to know that he still wanted to continue. He might get up and say "I'm sorry, dear, I just needed your approval that night" and not end up changing his shape, according to what Erik wanted.

Maybe the good was real; maybe Charles wanted to act in favor of Erik's wants just as much as Erik did. But maybe… who knows. He was just in a good mood or something. He can hide things. He can hide things from anyone. There is no other Telepath to read his mind.

The tension was killing Erik. He began to panic deep inside. It wasn't even all about him gaining any weight. It was just about their relationship. Charles knowing that he was good enough for Erik… and Erik knowing that he was good enough for Charles.

The excess weight, like he said, will creep up anyway…

Erik turned his head sharply, afraid of the loudness of his own mind.

Charles was still asleep. If Erik strained his ears, he could hear him snoring ever so softly in his dreams. Maybe cheerfully. Maybe just a normal indication of snoring, another sign that Erik was going delirious looking for any hope.

Though he believed he was perfectly meant for his own mutation, for this time, he envied the knowledge of what crept inside everybody and anybody's mind; what they wanted. The ability to lie. The ability to not lie. He found himself silently and flippantly begging his friend for the impossible: let me see inside your mind. I can't ask you about this in person if you never bring it up. (And for all I know, you never may.)

Hating himself, Erik braced himself and finally slid out of bed, preparing for the worst.

Getting ready took longer than ever. Perhaps an hour of slipping clothes on begrudgingly. A timeless loathing session of the slightly sallow figure staring back at him, the man who ruined everything between himself and the one man as his lover who took him in.

For if he brought it up, what kind of awkward hole would this tear in their relationship, even if the Telepath didn't have a prominently negative reaction?

Charles may think that Erik wants him only for his body. Or that his fetish is somewhat frightening, strange, making him undesirable as a whole.

* * *

His usual black turtleneck, a warm leather jacket. Look normal. Show nothing. A lost cause for being so close to a Telepath, but then again, if he were to keep both wants balanced, his desires were already dead long ago.

Without checking on Charles, he made his way quietly downstairs, his heart weighing him down; another emptiness in the eyes that were always cold to the outlook anyway, the curves of his mouth following the low elevation of the steps as he begrudgingly walked into the stupidly happy kitchen.

The warm glow of kitchen lights and mutant teenagers enveloped the room, with an unbelievable ruckus that made Erik wonder why it didn't travel upstairs.

Everyone was crowding around Sean, urging him on, cheering for him, some giggling and laughing. A questionably strange whistling noise emitted from somewhere inside the crowd.

"Quiet, Sean! You've probably woken up our parents by now." The words were so drowned in laughter, they were hardly able to make out at all.

"They wouldn't like this. He's on the urge of causing something really dangerous to happen if one thing goes wrong."

More surrounding spurts of laughter.

Erik stayed for a short amount of time, but no one was aware of his quiet presence at the foot of the stairs.

And neither was he aware of the soft padding of feet behind him, partially concealed by the perturbing sounds in the kitchen. It caught Erik by surprise as he turned around and found Charles pleasantly coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a similar baggy cardigan to last time, somewhat hiding his figure. What caught his eye, however, was the familiar, cheerful look that charmed his face as the light from the kitchen finalized his attractive appearance.

"Good morning, Erik," he smiled sweetly.

"Hello Charles," Erik replied, returning a small smile, his heart going off the deep end inside his chest.

When he reached the bottom of the stairwell, one of the kids turned around to find Erik and Charles standing there, one man solemn and another calm, and jumped from fright, turning pale. Others followed in her footsteps, ceasing their laughter at the very least.

After a pregnant pause:

"Sorry, we… didn't mean to wake you," said Alex, looking down at the tiles shamefully.

_At least we didn't break any windows. That's a plus. _

"Oh, we were awake long before that. Now what are you kids doing at such an early time of day?" Charles reassured curiously, walking forward to join the throng of excited mutants. Erik followed.

Sean was the center of attention, it seemed, once he stopped trying to hide it. A plate of Oreos lay in the middle of the table.

"Show him, Vacuum," Angel nudged him.

"I… can inhale it," Sean replied dazedly, and without warning, he made the same exact whistling sound, which was nowhere near as dangerous as the soundwaves his mutation permitted, yet still extremely loud. A cookie flew off the plate, a little closer to him, but not nearly as close as what he was trying to accomplish. He tried again, and it clung onto his shirt.

"Seriously!" Sean protested, and he tried again. "I swear I could inhale it before. It's as though my power reverses..."

"Sean, if you honestly think you're going to be able to inhale that somehow, then I worry for you," Raven giggled, meeting eyes with her brother embarrassedly.

But Charles appeared amused.

"I agree," he beamed. "Might as well not make us all deaf in the process. Shall I get earmuffs for everyone?"

"If you're going that way, how about I use my power to blast the cookies your direction, because getting your power to reverse itself is a lost cause, buddy," Havoc chortled. Sean somehow found that comment the most amusing and continued snorting profusely. Eyes rolled, or glances were exchanged throughout the room.

Charles seemed nowhere near troubled that the windows would shatter or the house would catch on fire, or that anything dangerous would happen. As he stood there with his hands in his pockets in delight, it would be safe to say that he was almost as amused as the other eager mutants.

Even Erik smiled. Not because this absurd situation was taking place, but because Charles was a part of it. It was as though he got his wish; he could feel his lover's happiness clearly echoing in his mind. This wasn't the kind of happiness that one faked to cushion a prickly situation… It was heartfelt. Though Erik still felt sort of doomed, there was hope.

An Oreo flew into his face.

"Oh, Sean!" giggled Charles, looking lightheartedly at Erik and Banshee. "You should watch where you're aiming that."

Erik's stoic expression turned into a smile. The Oreo still remained attached to his temple.

"Sorry, sir," Sean reluctantly muttered.

Charles walked over to Erik and gently took the cookie from his forehead. While never keeping his eyes off of Erik, as if to ask him something, he happily placed the Oreo in his own mouth, chewed it savoringly, and walked away.

Erik stared at his back in disbelief as he abruptly left, casually making his way back to the table.

"I'll forgive you this time," finally smiled Erik, looking at the trembling ginger boy.

A brunette, female figure watched from a few feet away, not sure whether to be amused or not. She chuckled. "That reminds me."

"Good morning, everyone," she greeted, walking into vicinity of the laughing family.

A series of smiles and morning greetings rang in reply from most of the mutants.

"Good morning, Moira," openly smiled Charles, getting up to embrace her briskly.

A jolt of anger surged through Erik, then died away. It was noticeable this time. Charles glanced at him as they departed.

"I think it's time we tell them," Moira announced, glancing at everyone in the room, and the surrounding chatter ceased. Erik looked surprised, while Charles watched in confusion.

"We were all thinking," she continued, "That you two have worked so hard to keep this whole family in order, that we'd all give you a month or two to yourselves. We're going to take a trip away from the mansion for a little while, just take a tour of the city and maybe even recruit people ourselves if we're lucky," she laughed. "Not really," she put in, after spotting Charles' worried expression. "Either way, you two just need a well-deserved break."

Erik was stunned.

Charles quirked an eyebrow, but asked in a pleasant tone of voice, "That's very kind, my dear, but are you sure this is going to be a safe trip?"

"It is safe, I've traveled with these young men and women before. They know the drill. You don't need to worry about us, that's completely beside the point. And should anything happen, the gentleman in black is coming with us." she smiled kindly.

"Yeah, really, we're going to be okay, dads. You don't have to worry," Angel jumped in.

Charles' expression softened with another smile, and Erik's inner emotions absolutely exploded.

"My goodness..." The Telepath got up and hugged Moira again and each of the mutants tenderly in thanks.

Erik grinned largely. "Thank you, everyone."

It was as though Erik's happiness specifically was the token of everything they were waiting for. With that, the table burst into cheers and excitement.

And once they began their uproar and happy fest, there was no way to calm them down. While the table was in an unbreakable chatter again, Charles began to lecture Moira again about safety precautions and advice. She glanced at Erik, rolled her eyes and smiled. Charles good naturedly laughed and continued.

Though hope welled in his chest, for the next hour, perhaps, Erik drifted along the edge of the crowd, still uncertain over what was going on. Even and especially when, in a surreal manner, the mutants and their human leaders took their pre-packed luggage and were actually ready to head out the door. Their gift of leaving the two men in solitude was seemingly meant to begin that day. How could it be?

It took a while to say goodbye to everyone. After some time, in the subsiding crowd of people, Charles was nowhere to be found, until someone with a welcoming sensation touched Erik's back. He turned around to find the young mutant striding towards the living room, lightly glancing back for Erik to follow.

No one could see them slipping away.

Once they were alone, behind a wall, Charles placed his hands on Erik's shoulders.

"I can't believe our luck."

Erik shook his head "I…. don't know how this happened."

"We can be alone together for an entire month. With nothing to worry about." Charles studied Erik's face. "I was meaning to ask you, dear…. About last night..."

Erik's heart skipped a beat.

Charles spoke slowly. "How much weight would you like me to put on?"

It hit Erik in the chest, blocking flow to his brain. "You're sticking with the plan?"

"Why not? We both agreed to it last night," he responded cheerily.

"You actually want this?"

"Of course, lovely."

Erik focused on his blue eyes, not knowing what to say now that his fervent desires actually ended up on top of his lover's plans after all. He kissed him on the cheek.

"My love, only as much as you want. This is between us, not just what I want for you. You should know that your happiness is my happiness."

Charles could hear rushing excitement pounding through the taller man's temple and read the hope in his eyes. Hidden images flickered inside of them. He decided within himself, that he'd do anything to make his Erik happy and he didn't mind having the weight creep up the scale, even more than he himself intended, to do that.

Erik kissed Charles on the lips slowly and lifted up his wooly cardigan in the process, finally done waiting to see if there was any progress. Charles helped, layer by layer, keeping the tender kiss moving at its pace. The Metalbender broke through and placed a slender, hungry hand onto the panting soft, white, ever so slightly round area. No difference from the night he lovedrunkenly fondled every centimeter. Still, he pushed Charles towards the wall as his kissing turned more ravenous. If Erik nearly suffocated him from the force of his mouth, Charles didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Once they were done, Charles smiled seductively, his hair a mess.

"Let's decide on the numbers later then, shall we?" he slowly said while grinning, breaking away and heading towards the kitchen, as the Metalbender followed in desire.


End file.
